


A Voltron Thanksgiving

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: The Voltron Crew spends another year together for Thanksgiving, and are thankful to have each other there.





	A Voltron Thanksgiving

The house was chaos, and it wasn’t even three in the afternoon. Hunk, Allura, and Romelle were busy flitting around the kitchen, cooking various things. The smells of each dish permeated the rest of the house, and it was almost tantalizing. Pidge and Lance were busy in one room playing Mario Kart while Keith watched (he’d lost so many races that he’d just given up), while Shiro, Adam, and Coran were in another, football playing in the background while they chatted about life.

“Come on Pidge, you call this racing?” Lance challenged, careening around a turn as Pidge trailed behind him. Pidge shot him a look and activated a mushroom power up, speeding up enough to catch a speed boost tile and zoom past Lance, shooting off a ramp and getting the ramp boost, giving them the win. Lance gawked at them, dropping his controller into his lap.

“Yes Lance, I call that racing,” Pidge said with a smug look. Keith was doubled over on the couch, laughing as Lance watched the replay. Keith was practically cackling as Lance’s smile slowly crumbled. Pidge raised a fist to fist bump Keith, and he was collected long enough to give them one before he devolved into laughter again.

“Well, at least this isn’t as embarrassing as how terrible Keith is at this,” Lance said, sticking his tongue out at Keith. Said boy stopped laughing, taking a handful of popcorn and throwing it at him. Lance shielded his face as the pieces bounced off his arms. He retaliated by grabbing for the bowl. Keith grabbed it, popcorn sloshing over the edge, and Lance used those to throw at him.

“God, can you guys seriously not go one day without the PDA?” Pidge asked, making gagging sounds as they stood. Lance took the last few pieces of popcorn he had and threw them at Pidge while Keith sat there and sputtered. Pidge just shook their head and pushed Lance over as they left the room. After a quick clean up, Lance and Keith followed after them.

“So, Shiro, wanna hear about how bad Keith is at Mario Kart?” Lance said as he leaned against the back of the couch, lodging his head between Shiro and Adam. Adam laughed and shook his head while Shiro jumped and turned his head slightly to look at Lance. Keith moved to sit next to Coran, slightly glaring at the other couch.

“Trust me, you don’t need to say anything. Adam and I both know how bad Keith is as it,” Shiro said with a laugh. Keith threw a pillow at him while Adam ducked away in time to miss getting hit. Unfortunately, his aim was skewed and he ended up hitting Lance, who stumbled away from the couch. The entire room erupted with laughter as Lance almost fell.

“Keith, my boy, you have the worst aim out of any of us,” Coran said, wiping a tear from his eye. Adam turned to look at Lance while Shiro nodded along with Coran. Keith sent him a pointed look, and looked over at Lance as he saw him get ready to throw the pillow. Adam was quicker though and stole the pillow from him, using it to hit Shiro instead.

“Adam, what the heck? What did I do?” Shiro said, spitting out pillow fuzz. Adam was quick to get off the couch, just barely missing getting caught by Shiro. They chased each other around the room, Adam always just out of reach, until he ran into Pidge, who stumbled into Lance. The brief moment of Adam regaining his balance was enough for Shiro to catch, grabbing him around the waist and swinging him around.

“Gotcha!” Shiro said as Adam tried to squirm his way out of his hold. Coran was laughing as he watched, a wide smile spread across his face. Lance was busy making sure Pidge was okay and Keith had his phone out, taking pictures of Shiro and Adam. He himself had a small smile on his face – he was always happy to see Shiro smiling.

Romelle walked into the room, flour on her shirt and her hands on her hips. “You guys seriously need to chill. Don’t think we won’t hesitate to make sure the food takes extra-long to cook,” she said, giving them all a pointed look. Pidge raised their hands in defense while Coran tried not to laugh. Lance nodded vigorously, moving to sit on the floor in front of Keith, and Shiro and Adam nodded, making their way back to the couch.

She walked back into the kitchen and everyone looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They settled into where they sat – Shiro leaning against Adam’s chest, Lance leaning back and resting his head against Keith’s legs, and Coran and Pidge settling into their seats. They changed the channel to one that was playing a movie are watched it while they waited for the food to be done.

Hunk was busy making sure the turkey was cooked just right, constantly basting and checking the temperature, while Allura was making various sides – mashed potatoes, stuffing, green bean casserole. Romelle was finishing up making the pie crusts and had put them in the oven, peeking over Hunk’s shoulder to keep an eye on them between making fillings – banana cream, chocolate silk, and key lime.

“How long do you think it’ll be until everything is ready Hunk?” Romelle asked, sitting on an empty counter by the sink. Hunk made a thoughtful sound as he checked the turkey again. Allura was moving the sides into various dishes to be brought to the table, and spun around him as she left to start bringing things out.

“I’d say another ten minutes and we should be good to eat,” Hunk said, moving to the side a little to let Romelle have a look at her pie crusts. They were browning nicely, and she guessed they’d be done in a minute or two. She hopped off the counter and walked over, grabbing an oven mitt and pulled them out so they could finish cooking in their tins.

“Good, because these pies should be done by the time it takes for Allura to carve the turkey.” She placed them on the counter and gave them a few minutes before placing them in the freezer to cool off enough to add the filling. Allura came in after placing the last dish on the table, peering at the turkey in the oven door window. Romelle walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before moving back to grab the now cool pie shells.

“Hunk, I do believe that bird is ready to be carved,” Allura said, picking up the carving knife and meat fork. Hunk nodded and took the turkey out, filling the kitchen with the scents of the various seasonings Hunk had used. They all took a second to breathe it in, a collective pleased sigh coming from them. Hunk placed the turkey onto the cutting board, and Allura set to work expertly carving it. She had been doing this for years, so she was always designated carver.

When the platter was filled with slices of meat and the pies were filled and put in the fridge to set, Allura picked up the platter and brought it out to the table. Romelle and Hunk moved a few things to allow Allura to set it in the middle of the table, and she took a quick picture of the table before walking to the living room.

“Food is ready!” she called, watching as everyone jumped and looked at her. They all got up and walked to the table, taking their usual seats – Shiro and Coran at the ends, Allura and Hunk on either side of Coran while Adam and Keith sat on either side Shiro. Lance sat next to Keith, Romelle sat between Allura and Adam, and Pidge sat between Hunk and Lance. This is how they’d sat at their first Thanksgiving, and it’d stayed like ever since.

“Alright, let’s dig in!” Coran said, starting to pile food onto his plate. The others followed suit, and the only noises that could be heard were utensils clinking against glass dishes as food was placed on plates and passed around. The meal was spent laughing and eating, stories from about what life had been like shared between everyone.

Adam and Shiro were busy teaching at the local university and had been caught by a few students giving each other a quick kiss between classes. Allura and Romelle were frantically finishing details on their wedding, but they were super excited for it to finally come. Hunk had gotten a job at a well-known restaurant and was busy making a name for himself, and Pidge had gotten another grant to continue their robotics work at school.

Coran had been busy delivering multiple litters of puppies in the past week, and had even gotten a chance to take a few pictures after they’d been cleaned up. They were met with a collective awe from everyone, and he beamed at having been able to bring them into the world. Keith and Lance had gotten back from a trip to Cuba to visit Lance’s family and had plenty of stories to tell about how his family had reacted to finally meeting Lance’s boyfriend.

Shiro and Adam took care of cleaning dishes after dinner was finished, and everyone else found a place in the living room to settle for the evening. As night drew on, people had started falling asleep. Coran had been the first to go, gently snoring as his head lolled against the back of the couch. Pidge had been next, curled up on the floor in front of Hunk, who had fallen asleep soon after. Romelle had fallen asleep next, cuddled into Allura’s side, and the warmth she gave off caused Allura to fall asleep.

Lance was busy fighting sleep as Keith lazily drew circles into his back. It was a lost cause, as his tiredness won out and he curled into Keith’s lap. Keith smiled down at him and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his head. Adam and Shiro were the only ones who were wide awake, scrolling on their phones and showing the other whatever it was they found interesting.

The prospect of pie woke everyone up. A herd of tired bodies moved to the kitchen as Keith moved ahead of everyone to serve pie. It was a good thing that Romelle had made three pies, because Keith was extra generous in his slices, and there was just enough to give everyone a heaping slice of whatever they wanted.

Plates filled with pie, they all moved back to the living room, slowly waking up the longer they ate. It had been smart on Keith’s part to have them use paper plates and plastic forks, as this saved them from having to do a second round of dishes. Instead, they were thrown in the trash, and Adam said he’d take care of taking it out tomorrow.

Their night came to a close as the clock struck ten. Goodbyes were exchanged, and hugs were given to everyone, even Keith, who normally didn’t like being hugged. Adam and Shiro stood on the porch as cars departed for their respective homes. As the last car left, they walked back inside, settling onto the couch and putting a movie on. It wasn’t long before they had fallen asleep, smiles from their day on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Thanksgiving today and I wrote a quick thing cause I thought it would be good to. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
